


Illustration for Irrepressible

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Happy Will Graham, M/M, Naked Will Graham, Puppies, a sketch by hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: One of Hannibal's sketches of Will fromPKA's brilliant ficIrrepressiblehere is this post on mytumblr;)





	Illustration for Irrepressible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irrepressible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046617) by [PKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA). 



 

 

[Irrepressible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7046617?view_full_work=true)

by [PKA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA)

 


End file.
